rainbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbirds (Show)
This article is about the series (both Youtube and comic). Are you looking for the team? '' '''Rainbirds' (originally Perry the Bird) is a fan show made by Star Master the Rainbirds Leader. The series started on November 13, 2016. Plot In a world of birds, six birds formed a team named Rainbirds. History 2014, Protype Rainbirds On September 11, 2015, Star Gumball revealed the two characters, Pete and Bob, on a protype show later to become Rainbirds. The series originally going to aired in April but due to some reasons, it never aired. 2014, The Beginning of Perry the Bird The series started as "Perry The Bird" in May 28, 2014. According to the title, the first bird was Perry. As time passes, Perry's shadow side (later revealed to be Perried and his hamster, Samel, was created. Werebird was the first comic to have Perry and his shadow side in it. In Summer, Samel seems to have a third eye that moves things around. Then, Greeny and Rainbow was created. Perry has started to seem that he has emotions of hisself including his shadow side. Later in the Summer, the bird count is getting bigger with Star Master and Shy created. The Dark Secret comic got started to show that Perry's shadow side was his brother. The common enemies that steals the birds' stuff, Catcoons, was created. The series continue processing until the end of the year. 2015, The Redesigning On January 2 and 3, the kid version of Shy was posted on Devaintart. Few minutes later, two people was started a comment war between Star Gumball and themselves about that picture being inappropriate. After the comment war, Star Gumball have to redesign all her birds to avoid hate war. 2015, Forming the Rainbow Team and Enemies Increased After the redesigning, the series continues processing with three new comics, Time Traveling Fun, ASDFRainbirds, and Star Drawer Origins. Later in March, Star Master's bad twin, Dark Wizard/Witch, was created. In June, nearly every project was on hold in order to make The Ultimate War of CN and Nick which heavy features Star Master and her Nickelodeon Team. On August 27, the Rainbirds were complete with Sarah and Spring created. In Middle November, a sudden bird started to take over Star Gumball's Deviantart Account! For Thanksgiving and probably Black Friday, Star Gumball created Turkey Day comic about a bird holiday named the same name. Before December, the bird was been frozen and revealed to be The Triangle One. During December, Triangle One is somehow getting free from his ice cube. 2016, Start of the Birdvoulation Rainbirds has now beginning to get more involved with emotions and their series is becoming to be a YouTube Series. After Super Bowl 50, Star Gumball decides to revealed the current enemies with a couple of birds that are suspicious. This is where Perry the Bird was renamed as Rainbirds! 2016, Start of the series, Middle of Birdvoulation Rainbirds started on November 13, thanks to Triangle One, as a sneak peak. On November 15, the series officially started with Too Greeny. Season 1 is mainly about the introduction to the Rainbirds and other characters. During a christmas video, Star Gumball introduce a new design for her art including the Rainbirds. 2017, End of Birdvoulation After 2016, the channel was renamed to Star Master the Rainbirds Leader. The new design takes place as of Crazy Catbird. Episodes Episodes of Rainbirds can been found here. Comics *Werebird *The Dark Secret *ASDFRainbirds *Time Traveling Fun *The Next Member *Turkey Day Trivia *This is actually going to be the 5th series that Star Gumball has made on her YouTube channel. The others were Angry Birds Plush Videos. Because of this, this is the first series that is not a plush series. *Some characters are somehow using designs from other shows but still okay to appear in the Rainbirds. For example, the squrriels' designs in Nut Break are similar to the Happy Tree Friends designs. Category:Series